theskytidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Agrias Oaks
Agrias Oaks is a former Holy Knight of Erealia who was banished and then joined the Silvana as a Quartermaster. She was later promoted to First Mate Personality Agrias is nothing if not loyal. Like the old knight stereotype, she is devoted to her superiors (and when assigned one, her charge) and thinks nothing of putting her life on the line in order to serve and protect. A former leader of a band of knights, she also has no issues with taking leadership, able to rattle off orders and organize entire groups of people with relative ease. Many people who meet her would describe Agrias as a sensible, commanding young woman. She can, however, be aggressive if provoked. Agrias will not stand for rudeness or insults, whether they're directed at her, her charge, her group, or to knights in general. She is also religious, as her training as a Holy Knight might suggest. Agrias always attempts to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, but will not hesitate to raise her sword should she have to. While she is quite at home on the battlefield and as a bodyguard, Agrias somewhat falters in real life. Having devoted her entire life to chivalry, she finds "normal" people, especially women, perplexing and childish. She does not like having attention drawn to herself in a social setting, and has little interest in things most women her age would be, such as fashion, gossip, or dating. Agrias avoids large gatherings if possible. She is so determined to avoid them that it's gotten to the point that she does not tell her own birthdate to anyone other than her closest friends. Though, sometimes, these "closest friends" of hers like to let the secrets she tells them slip once in a while. History From the moment she was born, Agrias' life was already decided. The Oaks family is a clan of knights under the service of Atkascha family - an Eraelian family of nobles. They have a heavy tradition of service to the Atkashas, and Agrias is no exception. When she was but a child, she was taught all the basic principles of chivalry. Her dream was to be a knight in service, and everything she did as a young girl was for this long term goal Her family was proud, and they started training her for her future. At eighteen, Agrias was sent to the Bellicus academy. In a day and age where old fashioned chivalry was becoming less and less relevant, a formal miliatary training allowed the Oaks family to "keep up with the times," so to speak. When Agrias returned home at twenty-one, she was immediately sent away again, this time to the Saint Konoe monastary in the small, remote Erealian town of Leslia. That was where her training would begin. Agrias had always shown great potential, even as a child, and because of this, the family elected to have Agrias undergo specialized training - so that she may be come a holy knight. While at Saint Konoe, Agrias was subject to grinding daily routines, both physical and mental. Not only was she being trained to be a knight, she was also being rigorously taught in religion. One cannot become a holy knight if one's faith is weak. Even for a strong, religious woman like Agrias, it was a struggle to impress her instructors and to just survive to the end of the day. The priests were especially tough on her due to her lineage as an Oaks. Still, Agrias met all expectations and she returned home once again, this time a fully qualified holy knight at twenty-four. Having achieved her lifelong dream, the next step was for Agrias to begin her work as a knight. For a year, she did her duties, guarding the Atkascha family. It was a relatively peaceful time, and the days went by with little incident. Suddenly, the patriarch of the Atkascha family died, and power was left to his wife. The supposed heir to the Atkascha family was to be his adopted daughter, but soon before he died, his wife had bore him a son. Now the question of who inherits the Atkascha family is being disputed, even in the present. For now, the matriarch holds power, which she has no qualms in abusing. Because the matriarch insists her son is to be the heir, and Agrias believed the adopted daughter was the rightful successor, she was dismissed. As a result, Agrias became a knight without a master to serve. Angry, Agrias left Erealia. However, she never stopped worrying about the Atkascha's adopted daughter. Guarding that daughter was one of her duties, and she genuinely fears for the daughter's life. To survive all on her own, Agrias worked odd jobs and occasionally offered up her services as a bodyguard or a mercenary. These, however, were not the same as being a knight, and eventually, Agrias stopped doing those kinds of jobs in order to hold onto what chivalry she had left. Unfortunately, by doing that, she lost a sizable amount of income. The solution to her troubles came to her in the form of the Silvana. It was one of the few ships that came to her town on a regular basis back when it was a mere courier ship, and she had gotten to know the captain and first mate a bit from casual conversation. It was a good, well run ship with a strong reputation, which Agrias liked. Most importantly, it would provide her with an income and room and board without having her sacrifice her morals. But just to be sure that she was making the right decision, Agrias spent a few days getting to know the ship and its crew a little bit better. In the end she finally decided to sign on. Later, once former first mate Susan Ivanova left the Silvana, Agrias was promoted to the esteemed position. Relationships Alex Rowe Despite being his First Mate, Agrias doesn't have very much contact with the Captain of the Silvana. They communicate as needed, and Agrias tends to take more responsibility in running the ship. She does wish that he would do a little more, though. Agrias will sometimes nag Alex if she gets the chance. Miles Edgeworth A friend from her academy days. They both think the other is both admirable and somewhat misguided. Logs All logs Agrias has been can be found here Quotes/Trivia Quotes Trivia Agrias' birthday is June 22nd. Although she is capable of magic, Agrias is unaware of this fact. She believes her Holy Knight skills are a sort of divine power granted to her from her faith and training. Agrias claims to be uninterested in "feminine" things and activities, but actually would like to indulge herself in such things once in a while. She is very talented in riding horses and chocobos. Even though Agrias is religious and believes in miracles, she has a firm belief that God only helps those who help themselves. She has a strong dislike for those who would blame God or expect God to help them without lifting a finger to do anything themselves. Betrayal is the one thing Agrias hates more than anything else. Rumor Mill PUBLIC KNOWLEDGE: Agrias Oaks is a graduate of both the Bellicus military academy and the Saint Konoe monastery. She was a former holy knight of the Atkascha family, a family of nobles living in the small remote Erealian town of Leslia. It's said she left for unknown reasons. The Oaks family has been in the service of the Atkascha family for generations. SPECIAL KNOWLEDGE: Agrias was actually forced out of service by the Atkascha family matriarch for merely disagreeing with the matriarch's opinion that her son should be the heir to the Atkascha family. (Agrias believes the older adopted daughter whom the late Atkascha patriarch picked before death should be the heir) This info can only be discovered if one talks to someone who is/was involved with the Atkascha family at that time. POP CULTURE PHENOMENON?: No